Printers often include a display panel through which a user of the printer can receive information about the status of the printer. Additionally, one or more buttons, switches, or other input device may be provided on a printer to allow the user to control or manage the operation of the printer. A particular menu structure is typically contained in the printer. The menu structure provides the functions necessary to control or manage the operation of the printer. The user navigates the menu structure by pressing one or more buttons to select the desired menu operation (such as resetting the printer, initiating a form feed operation, or selecting a particular font or template).
In existing printers, the menu structure contained in the printer is fixed (i.e., the menu structure cannot be modified by the user of the printer). In many printers, the menu structure is permanently stored in a read-only memory device. In these printers, the menu structure cannot be modified unless a new read-only memory device is created and installed in the printer. When using a fixed menu structure, the printer user is limited to the functions provided by the printer manufacturer and limited to the selection of corresponding icons, if any, for each function. Furthermore, with a fixed menu structure, the printer user is limited to the language and the functionality chosen by the printer manufacturer. Once a printer has been manufactured it is difficult and expensive to modify the built-in menu structure.
For example, a user whose native language is not supported by a localized version of the printer from the manufacturer cannot easily modify a printer to display menu functions in the user's native language. It is not generally cost-effective for a printer manufacturer to create a localized version of the printer for every country. Typically, manufacturers will not create a localized version of a printer for small countries or countries with a small quantity of printer purchases. Printer users in these countries must select a version of the printer in a non-native language.
The invention described herein addresses these and other problems by providing a system for configuring a printer menu structure after the printer has been manufactured and distributed to an end-user.